Zexian-Patagonian War
The Zexian-Patagonian War '''is an armed conflict involving several nations, but concentrated around the Empire of Zexia (or Zexian Empire) and the Federal Republic of West Patagonia. The conflict started on February 2nd (IC, according to west patagonian calendar) and ended weeks later with the defeat of Zexia in Equestria, forcing the zexian troops in Patagonia to surrunder and causing a small zexian ethnic group to be stablished in Patagonia, this being the technical cause for the Drake Passage War. In the roleplay, it is described in the forum thread Darkness on the Horizon: Dwan of The Storms, created by Logan Grimes (Zexian Empire) the 20/01/11, though the actual conflict started on January 22nd of 2011. Background West Patagonia The Federal Republic of West Patagonia had engaged in a recent conflict with the Alicantian garrisons located in several islands of its territory. After two months of fighting, the war was over with the surrender of the Riesco Island (this one in Alterran territory) the 27th of december. Through the following month, the Consul Walter Martinez led the reconstruction of the country. However, the militarization of the landscape remained (holes, trenches, fortifications, etc.). Meanwhile, the geopolitical analyses made by the government suggested that a Pacific projection could lead to a better defense. This led into the terraforming of three islands in the Pacific (Karasev, Caleuche and Otaegui), which was uncontested after the West Patagonian calls for recognition. By the time the conflict started, West Patagonian ships and facilities were already installed in the islands, therefore were able to notify Puerto Carrera about the enemy intrusion. Zexian Empire The Imperium of Zexia, under it's theocratic ruling of Logan Grimes saw it fit to start conflicts on Terra and within the Sol System. While not holding any personal grudge against West Patagonia, they were a conflict of interest to Zexian Royals and thus were made targets of Zexian action. It is to be noted that Zexian forces had already prepared for wars on Sol but due to distance and the highly biased commanders, Zexian forces were not prepared correctly for offensive operations with conflicts unknown to many nations continuing within the Zexian cluster of space. But even with the biased commanders, many were unsure about success of operations and serving the Empire as well. Trade Agreement Years before the war between West Patagonia and the Eastern Tribes, both nations (Zexian Empire and West Patagonia) had engaged in a trade agreement. It gave the Zexian Empire trade rights on west patagonian meat industry and an economic district in El Salto (now called Puerto Chacabuco). The Zexian Empire had expressed it kept a partial market control of West Patagonia, thing that irritated many patagonian politicians. By the other hand, it had carried out military operations to help West Patagonia during the war. Rescently, rumours of covered operations planned and based at Puerto Carrera against governments in South America had caused severe doubts about the lasting of the agreement. Later on, the socialist bills aprooved in West Patagonia caused a strong political crisis, but this was aprooved by the Empire, thing that finally motivated the revision of the treaty. This is not necessarilly the cause of the war, though it may have damaged the previous relations. Development The zexian entrance into West Patagonian Air Space happened at first hour (6:00 am local time) of the 2nd of February. It occured near the Guaitecas Islands. The Primary Invation Force consisted in a number, still undetermined, of zexian space warships. The Operation (codenamed Southwinds) started with the deployment of helicopters and dropships wich were dispatched to '''Puerto Rembrandt, base of operations of the West Patagonian Navy (APO). By 6:04, the movement was detected by the Karasev Island sensors and reported to Rembrandt. This fast information was directly passed to the Consul. By 6:10 am, the military and national advisors were gathered, and in a matter of two minutes the War Declaration was signed and sent to the National Assembly (Congress). However, even before ratification from the legislative, the Consul started defensive operations. Codenamed "Multi-Cutter", the primary operation consisted in attacking two obvious fronts: The Invation Fleet and the Trade District the Zexian Empire holds in Puerto Chacabuco. By 6:24 am, elements of the North Stream Division opened sniper and rifle fire against the facilities, consisting on an urban fortified area. the many mounts around it served as siege lines were mortar fire and even artillery was deployed. the operation also included a landing carried out from the other side of the Herradura Bay, wich occured later that morning. The fight has been reported to be moved to the west patagonian lines in the hills at about 7:40 am. The other front was taken by the APO and the FAPO. APO Otaegui was stationed in the Campana Island with a contingent of VF-7 fighters and Bm Kf 46.02 and .03. Two squads were deployed to attack the invading force in the north (moving west by then) The attack occured at 6:59 am, with equal results for both forces. While the FAPO managed to damage few ships, the first attack group lost 3 planes. These VF-7 withdrew back to the Otaegui, from where they had come. A second attack group engaged at 7:14 am, then going for a fight against the units unloading troops over Puerto rembrandt. In Puerto Chacabuco the FAPO has lifted a no-fly zone enforced by VF-7 planes, more fitted for low altitude fight and air ambushes using the channels. An ultimatum was sent to the zexian forces in the district to surrunder. By 7:44 am, Martín Beckdorf, Prime Minister, was given the charge of General and took control of the fight operations in Puerto Chacabuco. Meanwhile, the Consul has been reported to be taken to the APO Otaegui. from there, he adressed the nation and informed that the 70% of the west patagonian population was on the move to the eastern safe zones. Later news inform that by 8:40 am the Zexian troops broke into the Puerto Rembrandt complex. The National Database systems have been cut for civilian use and heavy traffic has been detected. Neighbours state that the artillery near Rembrandt has been hitting hard. International Response The general answer from other countries was the condemn of the Zexian attack. Inmediatly, the Alexzonyan forces nearby rushed to the area, awaiting west patagonian request for aid. Not recieving it, they entered west patagonian airspace and joined the battle. On the other front, the space fleet engaged the Zexian Forces in space. The Covenant got involved when they saw the condition of the beloved Equestira in the Zexian Empire, wich lead to it´s involvement in the conflict in space. In the aid of The Covenant, the Discworld dispatched a fleet into the space fights. Induaga joined the war in declared attack against the Zexian Empire, Induaga is supporting the Covenant in liberating Equestria from the Zexian Empire. The Grand Republic has offered aid is requested and diplomatic mediation. A fleet is currently in the area observing the situation. A previous grudge between the Grand Republic and the Discworld about diplomatic actions in Praetoria has become a discussion between both parts. This has lead to a massive confussion between the allies. In order to clear things up, Consul Walter Martinez has called representatives of both nations for a discussion meeting on this matter and to try on the coordination of both nations for the defense of West Patagonia. Officials have said that The Grand Republic has accepted to withdraw from the area. Against the Empire, the Valyrian Confederation has sent it´s fleet to join the space fight. However, the situation between Weest Patagonia and the Confederation is not so simple and old grudges are still open. In general terms, West Patagonia has insisted that most allies should stay out of the earth´s atmosphere, leaving space warfare only in the space. The rescent space attacks from the Garrison´s Fleet against West Patagonia have created a general fear for space battles above West Patagonia. only Alexonya has been authorized for military action on land and air. Induaga joined the conflict on the same terms of the Discworld and the Covenant. Due to the Callisto Incident, involving the Grand Republic and other Laptev Nations, and as effect of the Praetoria Incident, West Patagonia unauthorized the military operations of The Discworld, Induaga (to a limited level) and The Covenant. Also, the relationship with The Valyrian Confederation became hostile, without direct conflict. Ending Even with the unauthorization of several allies in the Callisto Incident, the conflict between them and Zexia carried out sepparatelly in Equestria. This caused a strong preassure on Zexian hardware, which, as West Patagonia, was the backbone of the military. The collapse of the expedition arrive only days later and caused the surrunder of these force and the destruction of the equipment to avoid capture. About 600 zexians in Puerto Rembrandt and other 1000 in Chacabuco were captured. Since the introduction of alicantian POWs into West Patagonian society was being carried out already, the National Assembly pushed on for the introduction of these groups as ethnic groups. the tensions caused in the society by this gave a base for the Nationalist Government agending the reclussion of these people, thus leading to the Drake Passage War about a year later.